Leviathan vs Behemoth
this article is a work in progress, please do not add anything until i (Spinocroc123) will remove this message, if you have any questions about anything send them here. Leviathan vs Behemoth is a film based on an original concept as well as on creatures mentioned in the Bible. Production: In early-to-mid 2016, a film featuring a Spinosaurus-vs-Sauropod concept was conceived by Charlieman and Spinocroc123, and was originally planned to take place in a modern world. With the Spinosaurus being a heroic guardian enhanced by modern technology to stop a monstrous herd of Sauropods from consuming needed greenery. Later, in 2017, the story was reshaped and turned to have the Leviathan/character as more of an anti-hero, the behemoths as the supposed "heroes" of it, and a true main antagonist based on the biblical serpent/Satan that residents the Garden of Eden. Currently, the story also includes several additional kaiju inspired from biblical creatures, such as Jonah's fish. The story was later intended to be a novel that will still serve as a part of the Kaiju-universe, but due to the will to emphasize the co-creation process it went through, it is currently being restored to be a film. Plot: In an attempt to destroy the balance in God's creation Nahash finds the Leviathan, who dwells alone under the sea and is the last of his kind. Nahash convinces Leviathan that the Behemoths were responsible for the death of his kind, so the sea monster goes to seek vengeance on the giants. Meanwhile, in a peaceful, beautiful land the behemoths and re'ems dwell in peace. This land is watched over by Cecil, who makes sure that the balance is in check. One day, however, the Leviathan makes a surprise attack on the land and injures a great many of the Behemoths. The Leviathan then quickly leaves and takes one of the young as a hostage. Unknown to the sea monster the infant belonged to one particular Behemoth named Jesse, who was well known for his prowess and his courage. But then, Nahash cheats and tells the behemoths about it, which caused the youngster's father to pursue after Leviathan, along with Cecil. But that's not all: while Leviathan holds the infant hostage, he actually begins warming up to the little guy. Kaiju: Protagonists: * Leviathan: The main anti-hero of the film. a creature that is the last of his kind. * Daniel: a winged lion-like beast appears as a peaceful force of nature as he aids Leviathan to defeat Nahash * Ziz: a giant eagle phoenix bird who first took a neutral side but later turns heroic. * Behemoth: a herd of prehistoric sauropod monster appears as supposed heroes who attacked Leviathan after the latter took one of their young members, but later they team up with him against Nahash. * Re'em: a massive ceratopsian-like creature that was controlled by Nahash but later turned good. Antagonists: * Nahash: the biblical serpent from Genesis serves as the true villain and the one seeks for ruling the universe. * Unnamed-Jonah's fish-like monster: TBA * Goliath: a massive humanoid creature that serves as Nahash' bodyguard. = Trivia * Category:Spinocroc123's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Spinocroc shared universe Category:Fan Films Category:WIP Pages